


Needful Things

by Moontyger



Category: Sun Sword - West
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Kiriel expected of Auralis, a kiss wasn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needful Things

Of all the things Kiriel expected of Auralis, a kiss wasn't one of them. Not a kiss and not this eager pawing at her clothes, seeking to reveal the flesh beneath.

If it were anyone else, he'd be across the room by now, injured and possibly dying. She wouldn't be asking herself why and she wouldn't hesitate. Instead, she's confused and she doesn't know what to do, what he expects of her. Is this another test?

She pushes him away, but not too hard, holding him at arm's length. He doesn't look any different; there's no hint of someone else behind his eyes. But she still doesn't understand.

"There's not much time."

That, at least, is true. It's nearly her turn for sentry duty; someone will come looking for her if she's late. But it still doesn't explain his actions.

While she's thinking, considering her response, he kisses her again, pulling clothing aside and stroking her skin with callused hands. She could stop him; they both know it. But Kiriel chooses not to. She's offered him this before, out of curiosity or desire – maybe some of both. She's not sure she remembers now what her reasons had been. She doesn't know why he's changed his mind, doesn't understand why he's pushing her against the wall and thrusting inside her with no explanation and no pause to wait for a response or to ask how she feels about it.

Or maybe she does; she's seen this need in Auralis before. He is a man of needs and hungers and little else: the darkest of the Ospreys, but in some ways the weakest. She should feel contempt, but she doesn't. Kiriel knows what it is to hunger for touch, to want to be held more than anything. She'd never say it, never admit it, but she knows.

And she knows it all the more when she awakens, alone and untouched. It is time for her watch, but her doorway is empty; wherever Auralis is and whatever he's doing, he's not here looking for her.

She reaches for her sword, pushing the images away, locking them tightly inside her mind. She's not seer-born; her dreams mean nothing. As she leaves the room, armed and armored inside and out, somewhere in the back of her mind, Kiriel thinks she hears Isladar's laughter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "sex within a time limit (before discovery/fuck or die)"


End file.
